


醉花阴

by Alicia612



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 宽心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia612/pseuds/Alicia612
Summary: 世家贵公子和混不吝的爱情故事，他们属于彼此，ooc属于我自己！本文为朋友点梗，如有人设崩塌，那是我的错！





	醉花阴

池面芙蕖红散绮。鹊噪朱门喜。环佩响天风，香霭杯盘，更约麻姑侍。

卯时一刻  
整个秘阁都处于一片静寂之中，陆观年与枢密院议事一晚，至早方归。晨曦笼罩下的秘阁可谓浓淡相宜，一步一景，陆观年却无心赏景，他踱步至书斋，却见王宽早已端坐于书案前。  
“陆掌院。”王宽不慌不忙地站起来对着他拱手一礼。  
“掌院眉头紧锁可是因为昨天城东发生的那起道观杀人案？”  
“不错，正因如此。”  
“学生看过线报，那道观早已破败不堪，观里也只有一位眼盲年迈的道长，按理说，这件事应当归于开封府衙，怎么报到了秘阁？”王宽似有不解。  
“昨夜除了这件事之外，城南郊外二十里的驿站中，夏送来和亲的公主也失踪了。枢密院怀疑是辽人声东击西才犯下道观杀人案，让咱们两件事一起调查。我昨夜接到消息后就命赵简和薛映前去道观调查。你也去把元仲辛叫上，你们俩前去城南驿站调查公主失踪一事。”  
“是。学生明白了。”

辰时 城南驿站  
“这地儿怎么这么乱？”元仲辛打了个呵欠。  
“本就是公主被人掠走，自然是要乱的。”王宽正打算翻看枢密院送来的供词，却被元仲辛伸手抢走，“这什么呀？枢密院给的供词？这也能信？！嘁……你们这些读书人呢，就是死板。”  
王宽却不反驳，略一沉吟，反问起他的看法：“元兄想必另有高见。”  
“高见不敢，你细看细想便知。”元仲辛把手中的供纸又递回去。  
王宽接过供纸，细细打量了一番，突然明白了元仲辛的意思。陆观年说公主是被贼人掠走的，但是当时客栈守卫森严，现场又没有打斗的痕迹，贼人想要不动声色地掠走公主只有趁着夜色将守卫都迷晕才能做到。但是根据枢密院提供的信息，所有的守卫每一刻钟换一次班，他们不可能把所有的人同时迷晕。王宽挑了下眉，转头问元仲辛：“你觉得他们是怎么做到的？”  
元仲辛走上前，将胳膊搭在王宽肩上“你问我啊……我觉得吧……”  
“王公子！公主找到了！”裴景的突然出现打断了元仲辛的话。“公主找到了！就在城内一家客栈里！掌院让你们快点过去呢！”  
王宽和元仲辛闻言对视，却都从对方眼里看到了疑惑。  
“既然找到了，拿走吧……去瞧瞧咱们这位公主殿下到底变得什么戏法。”元仲辛一边抽离胳膊，一边向前走，由于抽离的速度过快，不小心碰到了王宽的脖子。“这小子的皮肤还真嫩，跟女人样。”元仲辛瞥向那截白嫩的脖颈，眼神一暗。

巳时 城内客栈对面  
“你们干什么！我元仲辛死都不会穿女装的！哎！你们怎么不让王宽穿啊！他白白嫩嫩的多像个女的啊！告诉你们别动手动脚的！”  
一刻钟前，他们来到这家藏有公主的客栈外，裴景带来的消息称赵简那边已经查到了道观杀人案的真凶，那人是附近村里有名的精神不正常的人，并不是辽人。和亲公主确是被人挟持在客栈内。陆掌院的意思是他们先去探探虚实，随后赵简他们会来支援。  
元仲心双手一摊：“道理我都懂，但是为什么是我穿女装啊？怎么不找王宽啊，他白白净净的多像个女的啊，再说了这不是还有小景吗，怎么就非轮到我一爷们穿女装混进去了？“  
王宽一边拖着元仲辛去房间一边耐心解释道：“你比小景机灵，也有小景能打，遇事可自保。至于我呢，掌院让我留在外面接应你和赵简。等会赵简来了，你就能退出来了。小景快来帮他装扮！“  
不多时，屋里出来了一位身着水蓝色牡丹纹样齐腰的女子出来了。不得不承认裴景给人上妆的功底还是很好的，元仲辛本身长相英俊，但是经过小景这么一妆点去掉了他男子的棱角，平添了几分轻柔，也有些出水芙蓉的意思了。  
“怎么样啊，王公子。奴婢长的好看吗？王公子，春宵苦短啊，何不与奴家一起快乐一下。”元仲辛话没说完就被王宽推出门外，以至于他没能看到王宽红透的耳朵。

巳时二刻  
原本约定的一炷香的时间已经过去很久了，元仲辛依然没有传来任何消息。等在外面的王宽等人早已心急如焚。  
“不能再这么等下去了。”赵简将软剑缠进腰里做最后的准备。“这是掌院给的迷药和信号弹，必要的时候能用到。”小景吧手中的东西递给赵简，“赵姐姐，你自己要小心啊。”  
“好，收到我的信号，西偏门接应。”

午时一刻  
赵简的信号弹终于响起，王宽他们早就等在了西偏门处。  
“快，把元仲辛接过去！”赵简伸手把元仲辛推出了西偏门。  
“你们注意一些，元仲辛的情况有点复杂，照顾好他。我还有事要做，不能久留。”赵简留下话后急匆匆地就走了。  
王宽接过元仲辛发现他在不住地冒冷汗，但是额头又很烫，脸上泛着潮红，“元仲辛的情况怕是中毒了，我先带他回去，薛映、小景你们留守在这里接应赵简。”

午时二刻  马车上  
王宽给元仲辛喂了水，但元仲辛依旧口中喊热，不停地撕扯着自己的外衣。王宽把衣袖浸湿给元仲辛擦脸，却不妨被元仲辛突然抓住了手。“热啊，热，你帮帮我好不好？我真的好热啊。”元仲辛抓着王宽的手就往自己里衣的里面带，试图解开自己的里衣。  
“元仲辛，你别，你撒手啊……”王宽试图把手抽离出来奈何元仲辛抓的太紧了，每次他想要抽离的时候，元仲辛就用那双朦胧又哀怜地眼神看着他，看的他心头像被小猫抓过一样，一不留神就被元仲辛带着手伸进他里衣，触到了他的胸膛。  
王宽的脑子里像烟花炸开一样，一时间整个人都不知道该作何反应，只任由着元仲辛带着自己的手在他的身上乱摸乱扭，不多会就把他的衣服蹭开了许多，露出白嫩的胸膛和一颗殷红的樱桃。王宽就是再不经人事，此时也知道了元仲辛究竟中了什么毒。他一边嘱咐车夫快些赶车，一边伸手想把元仲辛的衣服扯上，却不料被元仲辛束缚住双手，反扑过去，他被元仲辛结结实实地压在身下。  
“王公子，奴家真的好热啊，你帮帮奴家好不好？”元仲辛一边撩拨王宽，一边低头去吻他的眉，他的眼，他的唇还有他那艳红的脖颈。王宽感受着他唇映在自己的唇上、脖颈上，一刹那他以为元仲辛是和他一样的心思，他也是爱慕着自己的。此刻的元仲辛就覆在他身上，彷佛世界只有他们两个人，王宽多想就这样跟元仲辛呆到地老天荒，就算他清醒来后悔了也用尽所有的手段把他缚在自己的身边，可是他不能这样做，在这种时候这样做根本就是在欺负元仲辛，如果他清醒了后悔怎么办，如果他以后都不理他了怎么办，他不能忍受以后的日子没有元仲辛。元仲辛的手还在四处作怪，一下子车开了他的衣带，一下子扒开了他的胸口，直到元仲辛的手一直向下触摸到他的阳根，他才突然反应过来，不对，事情不应该是这样的。他刚想伸手阻止元仲辛，元仲辛却突然压下来，轻轻磨咬着：“怎么着王公子，你是不是想说，事情不该是这样的，可是……王公子，你硬了哎。啊，你的耳朵现在也好红哦。”王宽没想到元仲辛能这么轻易挑起自己的情欲，又顾着外面还有人在，不敢发出大的声响，谁料下一刻，他突然觉得自己的阳具被裹进了一个温暖湿热的地方。“仲辛，你……快吐出来，脏。”王宽伸手去捧元仲辛的脸，元仲辛借力抬头看着他，唇角绽开了一个笑容：“不脏，只要是你。”说完就又低下头含住了王宽。王宽简直不敢相信，仲辛原来真的是和他心意相通的。他伸手掐了自己一下会疼，原来真的不是梦。他抬头看着吞吐的很艰难的元仲辛，他一直知道自己的尺寸在男人里依旧算是傲人的，而他的仲辛又是第一次做这种事肯定很辛苦，而他不想让他的仲辛受这种辛苦。  
“王宽，你吃什么长大的啊，你怎么这么大啊，含这么久，嘴巴酸死了。”元仲辛抬起头白了王宽一眼。王宽伸出衣袖擦了擦他嘴角沾着的爱液，“那……就不要……”“不要什么啊！”元仲辛打断了他的话，又伸手上下抚慰着王宽，他看着王宽隐忍的脸色，故意重重刮过龟头，果然王宽没忍住地低吼着射了出来。元仲辛像是恶作剧得逞的轻笑出声：“王公子，你与其这么忍着，不如想想怎么打发……”他手指了指外面。王宽会意，对着外面说：“麻烦小兄弟去通知下衙内，就说……元仲辛中毒就医，让他快赶去客栈助赵简一臂之力。车……我来赶就好。”  
马车逐渐停下来，王宽算着车夫差不多走远，一把将元仲辛拽到他身上问：“仲辛，你没中毒，是不是？”元仲辛表情略失望地摇了摇头：“王宽啊，我还以为你会早点看出来呢……不这样，怎么逼你吐露心意呢？我聪明吧。”元仲辛一脸聪明得意的表情等夸奖。谁知，王宽一巴掌打在他的屁股上：“你竟敢骗我！”元仲辛立马红了眼睛，“你怎么打我呢？”王宽以为自己打疼了他，正想开口安慰他的时候，元仲辛把裙子一掀，“来，这样打才得劲。你不是要打我嘛，来呀，打呀。”元仲辛言语上绝对不服输，屁股却一点点往后挪，直到碰到了王宽那又长又硬的东西。元仲辛不得不承认，王宽的器物长的很漂亮，完全勃起的时候，微微上翘又很硬，应该很容易能顶到敏感点，元仲辛翘起嘴角，这么好的器物，是我的了。  
元仲辛正琢磨着怎么吃下这么个大家伙，突然一阵天旋地转，他就被王宽压在了身下，王宽脸上似有薄愠，“你又骗我！”  
“是啊，王大公子，我又骗你……所以，你快点来惩罚我吧！啊~”元仲辛不妨被王宽插入了一根手指，原本轻佻的语气突然变了调，“嘶~我说王大公子，你能不能对奴家温柔点，疼死人家了。”元仲辛一喊疼，王宽就变得手足无措了，他只是在书上看过，并没有实战经验，这时元仲辛丢给他一个小瓶，“喏，用这个。”王宽打开就闻到一股花香的味道，元仲辛见他半天没有动作，也很无奈：“用这个……润滑。”王宽闻言用食指挖了很大的一块，连带着手指一起送去了那个神秘又温热的地方。王宽生的人高马大，手指自然也比一般人长些，轻易就把那个小穴涂遍了润滑，他见元仲辛此刻也适应了，边又加了一根手指进去。王宽知道元仲辛此人虽嘴硬但实则是最怕疼的，所以他等扩张到四根手指的时候，才扶着自己的阳物在小穴口出打着圈。“靠！你到底操不操，要操就直接来好吗！别这么折磨我。”王宽听到元仲辛这样说，也放弃了那些所谓的技巧，直接就插了进去。他一进去就听到两人都满足的低吼了出来。元仲辛的小穴实在是太紧了，仅一个龟头就吃不下了，王宽知道这样卡在中间，他们俩都不好受，狠了狠心，直推到底。“你……你动一动啊。”元仲辛摇着屁股催促王宽。这个时候再能忍那就不是男人了，王宽按着九浅一深的口诀慢慢地抽插着，不一会他就感受到，那个温热的小穴像是小吸盘似的，每当他退出去的时候都在极尽可能的挽留他，吸得他此刻只想死在元仲辛身上。“好哥哥……啊……你再疼疼奴家啊！”王宽知道元仲辛这是催促他的意思，瞬间丢掉了所谓的口诀，不管不顾地开始大开大合地抽插，突然触碰到一点的时候，听的元仲辛的喘息声都变了调，变得又婉转又艳情又悠长，彷佛是元仲辛在他耳边不住地夸奖，王宽还想听到这样得叫声，于是他所有的力量都重重的撞到那一点上，果然听的元仲辛的声音一声接着一声的溢满整个车厢“啊~好哥~哥~你真~历~啊~害！你干的~奴家爽~啊~啊~啊~死了！”王宽被他夸奖的面红耳赤，又见元仲辛迷离着一双眼睛，只想使劲干，整个人都顶进去，堵住这个小妖精的嘴。王宽怕自己再这么看下去，会弄疼了，毕竟于这事上他和元仲辛都是第一次。王宽把元仲辛带起来后，转了一个圈，让元仲辛跪在了地上，却并没后把阳物拿出来，顶着元仲辛的敏感点转了一圈，元仲辛被刺激得浑身发抖，直接就射了出来，王宽觉得奇怪，男人原来可以只用刺激后面就射出来吗？还是他的仲辛天赋异禀呢？王宽觉得不管是那种原因，他都愿意身体力行的去实践再得出结论。王宽每下都顶在了元仲辛的敏感点上，后入的姿势又大大节省了王宽的体力，他越发的把力气都用在了给予元仲辛快感上，一下快过一下，一下重过一下，不停地刺激着元仲辛，“啊~不行了~我~不行了~我要射~”元仲辛大汗淋漓，乳头因为在车厢的地毯上不停地摩擦而变得殷红，王宽伸手堵住了元仲辛的龟头，“王公子~你~让我~啊~射~王啊啊~宽~求你~让我~啊啊啊~射啊~”元仲辛因为高潮到来却得不到释放，瞳孔不停震动，他想向前爬，却又被王宽一手搂腰回来，后面又重重地顶了上来，“啊~~~~王~啊~宽！求你~求啊~你！让我~射~”王宽虽然面有不忍，但是动作没有慢下来丝毫：“不行，宝宝，你今天已经射过一次了，哈~不能射太多次，这样对身体不好，你等我一起，等我一起。”说完又重重地顶了进去，最后一次的时候王宽抱着元仲辛，重重地抵在敏感点上射了出来，同时他松了手，元仲辛也射了出来。

未时三刻  
陆掌院在听取赵简他们带回来的消息后。“这么说，客栈里被挟持的公主并不是真正的公主。那这个假公主是什么人？”陆观年觉得此事并不像表面展现的那么简单，愁眉不展。  
“王宽啊，正好你来了一起来听听赵简带回来的消息。”陆观年招呼他坐过去。“哦，对了，元仲辛的毒没事吧？”  
王宽闻言耳朵一红，脸色也有些不自然，“没事，大夫已经瞧过了，说是吃了药，多休息就好。”  
“好，那咱们继续。”

不远处的男宿里，元仲辛还在酣睡，枕头旁放了一块羊脂玉雕成了威风的麒麟模样，中间赫然一个“王”字。


End file.
